To The Past To Save The Future
by Terisa-Umi
Summary: In the future where all of humanity and youkai were killed and only seven people survived. They are the members of the Kiyo Cross Mystery Detective Squad. Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Maki and Tori risked their own lives to send Rikuo and Yura back to the past to save their future. Now, what will they do to change the past to save their lost future?
1. Chapter 1 - The Explanation

**I am trying out a new fanfic, please help me by reviewing!**

Summary: In the future where all of humanity and youkai were killed and only seven people survived. They are the members of the Kiyo Cross Mystery Detective Squad. Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Maki and Tori risked their own lives to send Rikuo and Yura back to the past to save their future. Now, what will they do to change the past to save their lost future?

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago!

"Talk" – Japanese

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 01 – The Explanation for the Garando Clan**

The Garando Clan was first created a thousand years ago, before youkai started to appear. They are a type of monsters which I am too lazy to describe. The leader created it in order to help other people.

As time went by, the Clan became much powerful. But at the same time, much more greedy and full of members that are hungry for blood. They threatened people for money and killed people just for the fun of it.

The years went by and finally two people stood up to them. The two people were an onmyouji and a youkai mix-breed. Their names were Kaikeiin (onmyouji) and Ranu (mix-breed). Kaikeiin willingly trained Ranu in the arts of onmyouji and Ranu willingly gave his blood to Kaikeiin to make him into a mix-breed.

They joined their powers together and completely destroyed the Garando Clan. Their descendants then became the Keikaiin Clan and the Nura Gumi.

But one of the members of the Garando Clan managed to survive the attack by the two people and vowed revenge on their descendants and the world for destroying his Clan. He hid himself in the youkai world, slowly healing his own wounds while gathering more members as he rebuilds the Garando Clan from scratch.

Kaikeiin and Ranu discovered this and they immediately used their blood to write down the history of the Garando Clan, how they destroyed it, a time travel technique and among other things. They used their own language and sealed it into their blood. Once both of their descendants' blood combined and determined that they willingly worked together, they will learn of the existence of the time travel technique and other things.

**~ NNM ~**

A few years after Rikuo became the Sandaime of Nura Gumi and Yura became the 28th Head of the Keikaiin Clan, the Garando Clan attacked them when they least suspected. They did not attack during the day as their powers are not strong enough yet.

They first attacked and destroyed the Nura Gumi's Main House. Then, they attacked and destroyed the Keikaiin Clan's Main House. After they have gained stronger powers, they attacked in the morning too.

Turning the human world and the youkai world off-balance and making it hell on earth to live in.

Now, the only hope to defeat them is for Rikuo and Yura to discover about their ancestors and save the future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue

Full Summary: In the future where all of humanity and youkai were killed and only seven people survived. They are the members of the Kiyo Cross Mystery Detective Squad. Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Maki and Tori risked their own lives to send Rikuo and Yura back to the past to save their future. Now, what will they do to change the past to save their lost future?

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago!

"Talk" – Japanese

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 02 – Prologue**

After the defeat of Abe no Seimei and his Hyakki Yako, Nura Rikuo Yoru became the Sandaime of the Nura Gumi and Keikaiin Yura became the 28th Head of the Keikaiin Clan.

**~ NNM ~**

**~ Year 2009 ~**

**~ Age 16 ~**

But after the three years of peace in Ukyioe Town and Kyoto, the Garando Clan which was said to be destroyed reappear again and started causing havoc in the human world and the youkai world.

In the human world, many humans and onmyouji from the Keikaiin Clan and other onmyouji clans were killed and became a living hell where they stole from each other or got killed by the Garando Clan's monsters.

The same thing is also happening in the youkai world. The youkai from the Nura Gumi and other youkai clans such as the youkai from the Tono Village were killed by the upper level monsters of the Garando Clan.

**~ NNM ~**

**~ Year 2011 ~**

**~ Age 18 ~**

Two years into the war, Japan was reduced to nothingness. The only survivors left are Nurarihyon, Rikuo, Yura, Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Tori and Maki.

In the two years of war, Rikuo was trained in the onmyouji arts by Yura when he cannot be in his youkai form alongside with Kiyotsugu and four others. They too have their own weapons to fight with.

Kiyotsugu's weapon is a katana powered by his own onmyouji element's power created by Keikaiin Akifusa before he went into hiding. It is kept in a bracelet on his right hand when it is not used. His element power is Lightning.

Shima's weapon is a football powered by his own onmyouji element's power and will return to him automatically after being kicked at the target. He also has a pair of daggers as a back-up weapon. The three weapons are kept in a small bag wore around his waist when not used. His element power is Earth.

Kana's weapon is all kinds of charms and ten shikigami that can control her onmyouji element's power. She is a prodigy in onmyouji charms and can control all the ten shikigami at the same time as she has almost the same amount of power as Yura. Her charms and ten shikigami are kept in her clothes when not used and her element power is Water.

Tori's weapon is the staff and a few weapons powered by her own onmyouji element's power. The staff and few weapons originally belonged to Kurotabo (1) before he was killed by the monsters. Those weapons are kept in a necklace also given to her by Kurotabo on their second date when it is not used. Her element power is Wind.

Maki's weapon is a gun used by a policeman but upgraded by charms and her bullets are created by her own onmyouji element's power. It is kept in a sling holster around her right leg hidden by her skirt when not used. Her element power is Fire.

They created their own group to fighting against the monsters of the Garando clan and the leaders of the group are Rikuo and Yura. They use the symbol "protect" and each of the members has the symbol somewhere on their clothes.

The clothes they wear now are all different. Nurarihyon (not a part of the group) and Rikuo still wear the yukata they wore when Nura Gumi still existed. Yura wears her onmyouji clothes that the head of her clan wore.

Kiyotsugu and Shima wear long sleeve clothes and long pants. Kana wears a yukata almost similar to Rikuo's while Tori and Maki wear long sleeve clothes and skirts that reach their knees.

**~ NNM ~**

**~ Year 2015 ~**

**~ Age 22 ~**

Four years of war has passed again, and almost all the humans and youkai were wiped out of the world.

Rikuo and Yura learned that by combining their youkai's powers and omnyouji's powers, they can defeat the monsters of the Garando Clan much easier.

Secondly is that when a youkai, humans or onmyouji drink a special mixture made with a drop of blood (willingly given by the youkai or onmyouji) and a mix of other ingredients, it will make the drinker stringer. For instance, of Rikuo were to receive a drop of blood from his grandfather and mix it with the other ingredients, he would become half human and half youkai.

This was discovered by Nurarihyon in other youkai bases that were destroyed. He gave the list of ingredients, instructions and three drops of his own blood to Rikuo before he died.

Rikuo followed the instructions for the special mixture and it worked! He became a full youkai that can still changed back to his human form during the day and can still use his onmyouji powers too.

Rikuo told the rest of the group immediately and they decided that Yura, Kiyotsugu, Kana and Tori will become part youkai.

Yura was given three drops of Yoru's blood and became three quarters youkai. Kiyotsugu, Kana and Tori were given two drops of Yoru's blood and become half youkai.

Yoru trained those who received his blood on how to use "fear" and other youkai abilities. Those who received Yoru's blood also have a youkai form and can still use their onmyouji element powers. Yura also gave Rikuo a drop of her blood with the other ingredients.

Afterwards, they also upgraded their weapons as Rikuo inherited the sword his grandfather used and changed it into a katana. Rikuo also learned how to change into Yoru during the day and vice-versa. Yura upgraded her "Hagun" technique and got more shikigami.

Kiyotsugu found another bracelet that contains a katana in it made by Akifusa in his hidden location and Akifusa also died there. Shima found a pair of spiked bukken and kept them as back-up weapons as the pair of spiked bukken is more suitable with his element.

Kana found a pocket knife with hidden poison compartment and has it hidden in her clothes as a back-up weapon. Tori found a pair of steel fans and kept it in her clothes as a back-up weapon when her weapons are taken from her. Maki found one more gun from another policeman and added another sling holster onto her left leg.

They also often pair up a team, two people in a group as it will destroy more of the Garando Clan's monsters. The teams are Rikuo / Yoru with Yura, Kiyotsugu with Shima and Tori with Maki. Kana is alone as she is the healer of the group.

Rikuo / Yura were paired up as they are the strongest of the group. They will sometimes go solo and sometimes work together to destroy the monsters. They can combine their youkai and onmyouji perfectly.

Kiyotsugu and Shima were paired up because they are the only boys in the group besides Rikuo and Shima supports Kiyotsugu of everything. But now, Shima does not stick to Kiyotsugu because he is rich, but of true friendship. Shima would kick his football to crush the monsters with his Earth element, and then Kiyotsugu will destroy the monsters with his katanas powered by his youkai power and Lightning element.

Tori and Maki were paired up as they were always together ever since they were in elementary school. They will always cover each other's back and never betray each other. Maki will shoot bullets created by her Fire element to the monsters, and then Tori will destroy the monsters using her weapons powered by her youkai powers and Wind element.

Kana was alone as she can support the others while protecting herself. She was given the most attention by Yura and Yoru during their training in the onmyouji arts and youkai powers. She promised herself to do her best to protect and heal everyone in the group as to not disappoint the two people who trained her well.

**~ NNM ~**

**~ Author's note ~**

**(1) Tori and Kurotabo became lovers when Tori was 14 years old.**

**So, what do you think? Please review so that I will have more ideas to continue this story!**


End file.
